Technical Field
The invention relates to a hand drying equipment and, more particularly, relates to a hand dryer.
Description of the Related Art
Hand dryers are sanitary electric appliances for drying or blowing hands in bathrooms, and are advanced and ideal sanitary fittings and equipments. The hand dryers are generally used in hotels, restaurants, scientific research institutes, hospitals, public entertainment venues and bathrooms of families. After washing their hands, people can stretch out their hands under the air outlet of an automatic hand dryer, and then the hand dryers can automatically blow out comfortable air to dry the hands immediately. People do not need to dry their hands with towels to prevent cross infection of disease.
Once an existing hand dryer is developed, the style is relatively fixed and the appearance is very simple. An existing method is to design structures independently for different appearances, which is equivalent to design a new equipment. This involves problems of product design and development, mold replacement, and the like. The product design and development cost is greatly increased, and meanwhile the product development period can be prolonged.
In addition, the existing hand dryer is generally suspended on a mounting transverse bar after the mounting transverse bar is fixed in a mounting position such as a wall. However, the hand dryer can be easily stolen as the hand dryer is generally disposed in a public place.